1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to disc recording apparatus comprising a plurality of magnetic discs and floating heads corresponding to the surfaces of the magnetic discs whose safety is improved. More particularly, it relates to prevent abnormal contacts of the floating heads with the magnetic discs caused in sequence by forming a dust caused by the first abnormal contact of the head with corresponding magnetic disc and diffusing the dust on the surfaces of the other magnetic discs.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
FIG. 1 shows a schematic view of a conventional magnetic disc recording apparatus wherein the reference numeral (1) designates a plurality of magnetic discs; (2) designates floating heads which are floating with each gap of about 1 .mu.m on each corresponding magnetic disc; (3) designates a mechanism for determining positions of the heads at specific tracks on the magnetic disc surfaces; (4) designates an air filter for preventing contamination of a dust in the gap from air fed into the apparatus which causes abnormal contact of the head with the magnetic disc and clean air is fed into an air tightening chamber (5) covering the magnetic discs and the heads.
When the head (2) is abnormally contacted with the surface of the magnetic disc (1) or the head (2) is fallen down on the surface of the magnetic disc (1), a dust caused by the abnormal contact is involved into the spaces on the other magnetic discs as shown by the chain line and the dust is diffused to cause sequentially the abnormal contact or the falling of the heads on the corresponding surfaces of the magnetic discs whereby many magnetic discs and heads are damaged in the apparatus.